


ain't misbehavin' (yet)

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Flappers, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Tragically late due to a new year's bout of blech, but better late etc. I was a lot more enthusiastic about the 20s a week ago, sob. BUT I REFUSE TO LET THE FUCKERS GET ME DOWN. Which is a very 20s Mood I suppose. DOWN WITH WAISTLINES UP WITH SATIN OPERA GLOVES PASS THE JAZZ AND LIQUORThanks to the cool cool cats on the marvel art discord for inspiration!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 258





	ain't misbehavin' (yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Tragically late due to a new year's bout of blech, but better late etc. I was a lot more enthusiastic about the 20s a week ago, sob. BUT I REFUSE TO LET THE FUCKERS GET ME DOWN. Which is a very 20s Mood I suppose. DOWN WITH WAISTLINES UP WITH SATIN OPERA GLOVES PASS THE JAZZ AND LIQUOR 
> 
> Thanks to the cool cool cats on the marvel art discord for inspiration!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/49351867671/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
